1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of electric connector and relates to an electric connector assembly kit to be assembled onto an end of a shielded cable, and a shielded cable harness comprising a shielded cable and an electric connector connected to an end of the shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 2006-294572 discloses an electric connector to be connected with a shielded cable comprising a signal line being a covered electric wire having a conductor and an insulating coating covering it, an outer conductor covering the signal line, and an outer insulating coating covering the outer conductor. The electric connector for this shielded cable comprises an insulating first housing having a line holding part for holding the exposed signal line, a conductive basic shell being fixed onto the first housing and having a crimping part to be crimping-connected to the exposed outer conductor or an insulation-displacement-connecting part to be insulation-displacement-connected to the outer conductor on a front side in a depth direction of the line holding part of the first housing, and an insulating second housing being arranged to couple with at least one of the first housing and the basic shell and having a contact for insulation-displacement-connecting with the conductor of the signal line upon coupling with the first housing or the basic shell. This patent document also discloses an auxiliary shell which contacts the circumference of the basic shell and is to be coupled with the first housing and the second housing by press-fitting. This connector for the shielded cable exhibits a better workability in connecting the shielded cable in comparison with a shielded connector using a ground plate. Moreover, as this connector reliably maintains the laid out state of the signal line of the shielded cable, the contact is reliably insulation-displacement-connected with the signal line, occurrence of defect or failure of insulation-displacement-connection can be prevented, and the workability in the laying-out work can be enhanced; thus this connector is also suitable as an electric connector for connecting a multiple-line shielded cable wherein a plurality of signal lines are twisted together and contained. Furthermore, through the enhanced shielding effect, the transmission characteristics can be enhanced as well. As the crimping part or the insulation-displacement-connection part is crimping-connected or insulation-displacement-connected to the shielded cable, the electric connector exhibits a high strength in retaining the shielded cable.